


Reconstrução

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela só volta do norte e ele só volta de terras além do mar após o inverno acabar.





	Reconstrução

Ela só volta do norte e ele só volta de terras além do mar após o inverno acabar. Ele chega na Ponta da Tempestade antes dela, e isso faz toda a diferença porque quando ela chega do norte longínquo ele se ajoelha diante dela em um sinal de respeito, de uma coroa que ela não está usando mas que ele sabe que pertence na sua cabeça, e quando ele se ajoelha o resto dos sobreviventes do castelo o segue.

Ambos estão bem mais velhos do que da última vez que eles haviam se encontrado, mas de alguma maneira eles pareciam até mais velhos. É o que um inverno como aquele fazia com pessoas, eles não eram mais crianças do verão.

“Você poderia ser um rei sabe ?” ela diz mais tarde quando eles ficam sozinhos vendo as ondas gigantescas batendo contra o pico onde o castelo se encontrava da janela mais alta do local.

Aquela era uma coisa arriscada de se dizer, mas ela tinha que dizer. Porque ela não tinha certeza se ele estava ciente disso.

“Isso é uma proposta de casamento ?” ele pergunta meio brincando, meio flertando.

“Eu estou falando sério Edric. Essas pessoas te amam, bastardo ou não eles te seguiriam. Você poderia ser um rei se você desejasse”

“Talvez sim, eu poderia me tornar um, mas você já é uma. Eu ainda sou um homem dos sete e eu acho que há um motivo porque você e não eu que tem esse título. Eu sei que isso vai contra nossas palavras mas eu acho que o tempo fúria passou, nós não precisamos de um rei guerreiro. Agora é a hora de trabalhar e reconstruir e eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para essa tarefa do que você minha prima”

“Eu acho que você pensa demais de mim”

“Sim, eu penso. Isso não significa que eu não estou certo”

Ele diz e bem levemente coloca sua mão no ombro dela. E por algum motivo isso faz com que ela pense em Orys cobrindo Argella com sua capa com a promessa de protegê-la da fúria dos dragões, ou em Elenei protegendo Durran com seu corpo das ondas e dos ventos e dos deuses. E é difícil não chorar por um momento, porque ela finalmente está de volta em casa e essa sensação não tem nada haver com as paredes que a cercam mas sim com a mão no seu ombro.


End file.
